


Three Possibilities, None of Them Your Happy Ending

by Snovi (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Gay, Gen, Paultryk, Red Army, Suicide, traitor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Snovi
Summary: My contribution to the eddsworld Traitor AU. Credit goes to trashpandaballs on tumblr.Here I explore three possibilities that could happen if Patryk was instructed to kill Paul, the traitor.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’ve another traitor, sir.” The red soldier stood in the doorway, hands folded behind his back. Red Leader sighed and pushed his chair away from his desk, standing.

“What is with all the traitors recently? Almost as if the world doesn't want me to be their leader.” He muttered under his breath. The soldier turned and led Red Leader to where they had the traitor contained.

“Who is it this time?” Red Leader asked, not really caring. The soldier gave him a sideways glance.

“Its… someone you might be surprised to see.” He responded, peaking Red Leader’s interest.

“Who is it then?” Red Leader demanded.

“Paul ter Voorde.” The soldier said softly, almost inaudibly. Red Leader was shocked. His second-hand man, the man he trusted more than anyone else in the army. Of course it had to be him. Red Leader let out a rough laugh, finding it funny how much of a fool he was to trust that man. Somehow Paul had gotten this far without being caught, a feat on his part as the man wasn't the smartest of the bunch. But he had slipped up, and now he will reap the consequences.  _ Well,  _ Red Leader thought to himself,  _ I still have Patryk to count on. _ Red Leader sneered at the thought. He vaguely hear the soldier he was following say something, but Red Leader was occupied with his thoughts. 

If Paul was a traitor, who's to say Patryk wasn't as well? The two were always at each other's side, it would make sense that Patryk was a traitor too. Red Leader heaved a sigh and stopped walking, turning to the soldier in front of him.

“Wait a moment.” Red Leader instructed, and the soldier stopped and turned to look at him.

“Yes, sir? What is it?”

“Go fetch Patryk for me. I have reason to believe he may be a traitor as well.” Red Leader tried to hide a smirk at his next thought. “Now, please. I’ll go ahead and have a chat with Paul.” Red Leader told the soldier, and he nodded and walked off to find the man Red Leader requested. Red Leader continued walking, coming to the door to the room where they dealt with traitors. Opening the door into a pale white room, he focused his cold, steely gaze on the man who sat in the middle. The man, Paul, was sat on his knees, his face bruised and his nose bleeding slightly. Blood dripped down his lips and dribbled onto the floor, a small pool of blood under him. Two soldiers stood behind Paul, one of their hands on each of his shoulders to keep him from getting up and running. Paul’s hands were bound behind his back, making him immobile. Red Leader stepped close to him, towering over the traitor. He glared down his nose at the kneeling man.

“You're a fool.” Red Leader spat, glaring at Paul. Paul laughed weakly.

“You're the fool, Tord.” Paul said back, using Red Leader’s real name in an act of defiance. Red Leader wasn't having it, slapping the man across the face. Paul’s head snapped to the side, the blow making his head throb. Paul spit blood onto the ground, glaring up at his ex-leader.

“Shut your mouth. You are nothing to me. You'll be gone soon anyway.” Red Leader stepped back, having nothing more to say to the broken man. He swore he saw fear flash in Paul’s eyes for a second before it was gone. Red Leader turned his attention away from him, looking to the door as he heard it creak. The soldier from before entered the room, followed by Patryk.

“Red Leader, you wan…” Patryk trailed off as he noticed Paul, broken and bloody in the center of the room. He looked back at Red Leader, voice shaky. “What’s going on?” He demanded.

“More traitors have been brought to my attention. And I’m going to take care of them, naturally.” Red Leader said stiffly, glaring daggers at Patryk. Patryk looked back at Paul, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Paul…” He looked very confused, his brows furrowing. “Paul isn't a traitor. Me and him have been partners for years, he's never done anything wrong.” He defended. Red Leader rolled his eyes.

“Wonderful. My suspicions were right. Not just one traitor, but two.” He sighed. Red Leader beckoned the soldier who brought Patryk to him. The soldier roughly grabbed Patryk by his shoulders, shoving his towards Paul. Patryk began to struggle, pushing back against the soldier. Paul tried to jerk his shoulders away from the two soldiers holding him in place, eyes panicked.

“N-no, wait! Red Leader please, he didn't do anything.” Paul choked out desperately, his eyes wide with fear. Patryk was staring at him, stunned. Red Leader raised an eyebrow at Paul. The kneeling man continued to speak. “It wasn't him, I swear. It was just me. He had no idea what I was doing, he's innocent. Please, please don't hurt him. Kill me, do whatever, just don't hurt him.” Paul begged, and Red Leader’s first instinct was to trust the man. But by this point, he knew better. Red Leader shrugged.

“Fine, whatever you say.” He stepped forward and pushed away the soldier holding Patryk. Red Leader removed the pistol he kept secured on his hip, pressing the cold metal into Patryk's hand. “Then prove it.” Patryk’s eyes were wide with fear.

“Wh-what?” He stuttered, trying to avoid the situation.

“If you’re truly not a traitor, then you know what to do. If you are really loyal to me, you will shoot him down.”


	2. Go Down With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of three possible outcomes

“-Shoot him down.” Red Leader’s order made Patryk’s face feel pale.

“Sh...shoot…” He mumbled, gazing at Paul. The other man had his head facing the floor, once again not daring to meet Patryk’s eyes. Patryk looked back to Red Leader, voice trembling. “Leader, I'm not going to…”

“If you don't kill him, that just proves my suspicion that you are a traitor as well. Go, shoot him.” Red Leader shoved him forward, Patryk stumbling as he made his way over to where Paul was knelt. The soldiers holding him in place backed up a bit to give Patryk room while still holding Paul down. Patryk raised his arm, the gun in his hand feeling as of it weighed a ton. He was hesitating, staring hard at Paul’s bowed head. 

“Paul…” Patryk muttered, his finger twitching on the trigger. “Can you look at me one last time?” Patryk requested. He heard a rough laugh come from the man below him.

“If I look at you, you won't be able to shoot me.” Paul stated miserably, keeping his head down. Patryk’s hand shook, his face contorted in misery as he tried to hold back tears. “Patryk, shoot me. You have to, he will kill you if you don't.” Paul whispered, loud enough for Patryk to hear but soft enough as to not reach Red Leader’s ears.

“Paul, I can't do this…” Patryk whimpered, his arm lowering. Paul snapped his head up, glaring at Patryk angrily. 

“Pat, just do it! You're making this harder than it has to be! You didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one who fucked up, not you. I am the one who should die, you need to keep living. Please. For me. Just shoot me, Pat. Please.” Paul was begging now, his warm brown eyes boring holes into Patryk’s caramel colored ones. Patryk felt himself choke as he looked into Paul’s eyes.

“What are you waiting for, Soldier?” Red Leader’s shout made Patryk jump, almost firing the gun off.

“I-I… I…” Patryk fished for words desperately, unable to look away from Paul’s bruised and bloody face.

“Patryk, fucking shoot me.” Paul hissed, his eyes pleading. Patryk was shaking his head, his arm falling to his side. He heard Red Leader laugh behind him, a rough, sarcastic noise. Patryk dropped the gun to the floor, clattering of metal against the tile breaking the silence between the two men, their eyes still locked together. Paul was horrified.

“P-Pat, no, pick that gun up right now-” he tried, but Patryk wasn't listening.

“Paul I can't kill you, I love you, I can't-” he was cut off by Red Leader coming up behind him, placing his robotic hand on Patryk’s shoulder, forcing him down on his knees.

“You're both fools.” Red Leader snarled, keeping one hand forcefully pressed down on Patryk’s shoulder while the other held a shiny metal handgun against the back of the man's head. Paul was breathing heavy, fighting against the soldiers holding him back.

“Patryk why, why did you do that you could have just killed me this could have-” he was cut off by one of the soldiers backhanding him, making him gasp in pain. He was practically in hysterics as his eyes moved over Patryk’s head, focusing instead on Red Leader’s piercing silver gaze. He glared at him dead in the eyes, and Red Leader stared back. His gaze didn't shift as he pulled the trigger, the resounding bang making Paul flinch. Red leader lifted his hand off Patryk’s shoulder, the ex-soldier falling limply in front of Paul. Paul didn't move. He could feel the warmth of his partners blood on his pants, he didn't need to look down to see it. Red Leader pressed the barrel of his gun between Paul’s eyes, his face devoid of all emotion. Paul didn't break eye contact for a second, hoping all his rage, misery, guilt and grief could be seen in them as he stared hard at the man towering above him. Red Leader made no indication he saw what lay in those eyes, the only thing lying within his own was betrayal as he pulled the trigger, not blinking an eye as Paul’s body slumped forward, the soldiers behind him releasing the now dead mans shoulders to let him slump lifelessly over the body of his partner.


	3. He's Dead and Gone

“-Shoot him down.” Red Leader’s order came as a slight shock when the words met Patryk’s ears. Why else would Red Leader hand him a gun, after all? Patryk took a deep breath, stepping close to Paul. The other man had his head down, like a kicked puppy. Patryk glanced back at Red Leader, who nodded to him, waving his hand in a ‘hurry it up already’ motion. Patryk turned his attention back to Paul, who was now looking up at him with a dull expression. Patryk raised the gun, resting the barrel against Paul's temple. Paul closed his eyes and bowed his head, knowing he deserved this. He failed his mission, he was better off dead. He wished he could say goodbye to Patryk before he was shot however, but he knew if he said anything now, Patryk would never be able to pull the trigger. The damn softy. He heard Patryk’s voice above him, shaky and unsure.

“Any last words, traitor?” He ground out. Though he knew it was protocol, the words still stung, Paul's heart breaking as the weight of the situation dawned on him. He kept his mouth shut, not having anything profound to say. No witty last words, no sarcastic comments, no sappy love confessions, no begging for mercy. Patryk sighed, the gun clicked as the bullet fell into place. 

“Alright then.” Patryk said, his voice hardly more than a whisper. He shut his eyes and turned his head to the side, pulling the trigger. Quick and painless, like ripping off a bandaid. Except bandaids don't make resounding bangs that echo off the walls. Patryk felt lightheaded, a dull thump making him tremble. He didn't open his eyes, fearing tears would slip by if he did. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed.

“Good job, soldier. I knew you were trustworthy. I'm keeping my eye on you, but you're ass is safe for now. Clean this up, would you?” Red Leader praised him, patting his back and taking back his gun from the other man’s shaking hands. He beckoned the other soldiers in the room to follow him, one soldier staying behind to help dispose of the body. He lifted the lifeless body of Paul and removed it from the room, leaving Patryk and the bloodstains alone in the room. Patryk pried his eyes open slowly, swallowing hard. He tried desperately to not think about it being Paul's blood he was scrubbing from the floor, how he was the one who spilt Paul's blood, how Paul was now dead because of him. Paul was a traitor, shouldn't he be happy he was gone? Patryk sobbed and scrubbed harder, trying hard to distract himself. Paul was gone, and Patryk will never have closure on whether their closeness was all a part of the plan or not. Did Paul really love him? He sobbed again, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. He had very possibly killed the love of his life, and he would never know for sure. 

Days after the execution, Patryk wasn't himself. Red Leader noticed Patryk had stopped smiling. As much as he knew how close the two were, Red Leader found it hard to understand why Patryk still missed him even after realizing Paul was a traitor. He stopped him one day while passing him in the hall. Patryk stopped obediently, looking up at his leader with dull eyes.

“Yes sir?” He asked, voice stony and cold. 

“What's your issue, soldier? You've not been yourself. You aren't still upset about the traitor are you?” Red Leader asked him. Patryk blinked slowly, his dull eyes clouding over with pain.

“Red Leader, you don't understand…” Patryk mumbled, his voice seeming to fail him. “I loved him. I loved him and you made me kill him.”

“I was letting you prove yourself that you weren't a traitor as well. And you did, you got out of there safe. I don't see why you're complaining.” Patryk didn't respond after that, his eyes falling to rest on the floor beneath his feet. Red Leader sighed and patted his back, a small show of sympathy before he spoke again, voice cold.

“You had better shape up, alright? If I see you moping around we’re going to have a problem. Don't let me down, soldier. You're one of the last I have that I know I can count on.” Red Leader walked past him, continuing on to his own destination. Patryk watched him walk away silently. He turned back and walked to his room. The room he used to share with Paul. The room still smelled of the other man’s cigarettes, and Patryk had even taken up the nasty habit himself. It made him feel like Paul was still there to keep the smell around, almost as if Patryk could just pretend for a little while that Paul wasn't really gone. He was just out on a mission, or something. Patryk thought about having a smoke, but felt too emotionally exhausted to do anything else besides collapse on the bed, burying his face in his pillow. He let a sob escape him, surprising him. He didn't think there was anything left in him to cry out. He had no idea how long he stayed there, crying miserably. His sobs must have been louder than he thought, as the next thing he knew, there was a knock on his door. He didn't respond, hoping the person behind the door would just leave him alone. The door creaked open anyway, Red Leader stepping in. Patryk raised his head to look at him. Red Leader didn't look happy at all.

“Soldier.” Red Leader greeted roughly, walking forward to tower of the bed. “What the fuck do you think you're doing? You need to stop crying and whining and do your work, you have shit to do. Moping around in bed shouldn't even be a thought in your mind.”

“I c-can't work…” Patryk choked out miserably, flinching as he saw Red Leader bare his teeth angrily. “I can't work without him. I can't go on without Paul.” Patryk mumbled. Red Leader grabbed the front of the pilot’s shirt, yanking him off the bed and into a standing position. He growled in his face.

“That bastard was a  _ traitor _ , remember!? He fucking betrayed us! He probably never even loved you! Get over it, and get out on the field! You have shit to do! Just forget about him, he's dead now, alright?” Red Leader hissed, throwing Patryk back down onto the bed. He smoothed his uniform out before huffing and walking back out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Patryk was stunned into silence. He couldn't cry anymore, his throat hurt too much. Maybe Paul really didn't love him. But once again, he would never find out.


	4. And they Both Fell Down

“-Shoot him down.” Patryk’s hands shook, the gun threatening to fall from his hands. He swallowed hard and stared at Paul, who stared back intently. 

“Come on, you had to have seen this coming.” Paul mumbled, faking a smile. Patryk felt like crying. He couldn't let himself cry, not in front of Red Leader. Not in front of Paul. Patryk still hadn't moved.

“Come on, we don't have all day. Execute him, now.” Red Leader called, sounding bored. Patryk stepped forward on shaky legs, raising the gun as he stepped. Paul didn't break eye contact with him, his gaze heavy and sad. Patryk stood beside him and pressed the gun between Paul’s eyes.

“Paul, I’m sorry.” He muttered, hand tightening on the gun. Paul gave a small, sad smile.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you got roped into this. I promise this isn't what I wanted. God, how I wished we could have just lived happily without all of this drama.” Paul laughed hoarsely. Patryk let out a soft gasp.

“How much of our relationship was just a ruse, then?” Patryk asked, voice wavering. 

“None of it, Pat. I really did love you. Hell, I still do. I hated hurting you like this, I promise it was nothing personal. I didn't mean to get so attached to anyone…” Paul trailed off, his gaze falling to the floor. “Shit. Now you're not gonna be able to shoot me, are you?” He mumbled. 

“N-no… I don't want to.” Patryk whispered back. Red Leader shouted from behind him.

“Soldier! If you do not kill him right now, I will do it for you. And it'll be a lot slower death, too, i'll make sure of it.” Red Leader’s yell made Patryk shiver, tensing his arm holding the gun.

“I’m sorry Paul. I love you.” Patryk said to the man below him.

“I forgive you. I love you, too.” Paul responded, closing his eyes. Patryk took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, the bang making him cringe. He felt warmth seep into his coat, looking down he saw the red stains of blood splattered on the front of his uniform. He gazed at Paul’s now dead body, the hole in his head leaking blood. The soldiers holding the traitor in place had also been splattered a bit, Paul’s blood staining the white floor and walls. Patryk was frozen, staring that the dead man's face. He barely registered a hand being put on his shoulder and words being spoken to him. Without another thought, Patryk raised the gun in his hand to his own temple, instantly pulling the trigger. The bullet pierced through his skull, making the man behind him recoil. His body fell to the floor, gun clattering out of his hand. Red Leader’s eyes were wide, he certainly wasn't expecting that. He forced himself to keep a straight face as he turned away.

“That made my job a lot easier, I suppose.”


	5. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment left by ArtlessComedic :3c

Patryk was breathing hard, his vision hazy. His lungs burned and his heart twisted as his mind whirled, trying to think of anything that could get him out of this situation. He kept his eyes on the gun in his hands, not moving.

“Did you hear me, soldier?” Red Leader barked. Patryk looked at him, his eyes dull and confused. He looked as if he could pass out at any moment, his face flushed.

“You can't be serious.” He whispered, hardly audible. Red Leader snarled.

“Deadly serious. Shoot him, Patryk.” He repeated. Patryk still didn't move.

“You can't make me do this,” Patryk went from looking dazed to angry. The man’s gaze snapped into something protective. Protective of Paul.

“I won't let you hurt him, by my hand or yours.” Patryk stated, staring Red Leader down intently. 

“You are such an idiot. What position are you in to be telling  _ me  _ what I can and cannot do? I am your leader, now do as I say and  _ fucking shoot him. _ ” Red Leader snapped back, his hand shifting to reach for the pistol on his belt. He wasn't about to let this go on any longer than it had to. If both Paul and Patryk wanted to be traitorous, then so be it. He could easily find new pilots to fill their absence.

“You're not the Red Leader I stood behind all those years ago. The Red Leader I knew wouldn't pit his soldiers together.” Patryk took a step forward, and Red Leader tensed. Was he feeling… apprehension? Don't hesitate now. Patryk kept talking, taking another step forward. Red Leader saw over Patryk’s shoulder that the soldiers restraining Paul were starting to look uneasy. Paul was watching the scene unfold, slack-jawed in awe.

“Then again, the Red Leader I first met wasn't even that at the time… Tord wouldn't make me do this. But you… You aren't him anymore.” Patryk breathed, only a pace or two away from Red Leader now. Red Leader’s eyes narrowed. 

“Damn right I'm not. And I never want to hear that name again.” Red Leader snarled, grabbing his gun and aiming it at Patryk. Patryk grabbed his arm mid arc and Red Leader fires a shot, the bullet bouncing off the tile floor. He sees the soldiers behind Patryk leap to help him, but Paul starts to struggle. They are forced to stay where they are, lest the traitor escapes. Red Leader’s attention is snapped back to Patryk as his hair is suddenly yanked upward,tilting his head back painfully. Patryk jammed the gun under Red Leader’s chin, his eyes cold.

“Don't worry, you won't.” He said, pulling the trigger and only flinching slightly at the blood that splattered his face. He let go of Red Leader’s body, releasing the man’s hair and watching him slump to the ground. He spun around at the sound of a scuffle behind him, and a call of his name. Paul had been shoved back, the soldiers restraining him standing and pulling out their weapons. Patryk didn't waste a second, putting a bullet between their eyes in a heartbeat. He turned to the last soldier, the one who dragged Patryk here in the first place, who was backing towards the door. He wasted him as well for good measure. Finally, the adrenaline wearing off, Patryk threw the gun to the side. Paul had sat up,and was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Pat, I can't believe Red Leader is fucking dead.” Paul breathed. Patryk cracked a smile. 

“It didn't really feel that good though. If only it could be like old times again. You know, before traitors were popping up left and right, stressing out everyone…” Patryk trailed off as he approached the other man, making quick work of undoing the bindings holding his hands in place.

“So now that Red Leader is dead… what do we do now?” Paul whispered, rubbing his hands together. Patryk sighed and looked at the four bodies that littered the room.

“I'm not sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure this is what u were expecting but yeah  
> This one sucks a Lil bit sorry  
> I'm not good at writing "happy" endings, I'm only good at making people's hearts break :'0  
> Lmao maybe this could have more that 3 outcomes after all, I am more than willing to add more conus chapters if y'all keep coming up with more ideas~


	6. Bonus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk of this is good or not   
> Prompted by TrashyMatsu-san (Versity2003)

“-Shoot him down.” Patryk immediately shoved the gun back into Red Leader’s hands.

“No! No, you can't make me do that. I can prove I'm not a traitor any other way, don't make me kill him” Patryk tried to keep a scowl on his face as he attempted to stay strong, but his lip trembled, showing his fear. Red Leader sighed loudly, exaggeratedly. 

“How did either of you get into the red army anyway? You're both such idiots.” He mumbled. Patryk tried to respond, but Red Leader grabbed his arm and spun his around, shoving his arm behind his back. His arm twisted painfully as he pressed it forward, making Patryk hiss in pain. 

“This could have been over already, a bullet to the brains and everyone could have moved on with their day. But no. Clearly you want to do this the hard way.” Red Leader shoved him to the ground in front of Paul, forcing him to his knees. Red Leader beckoned the soldier who had brought Patryk to the room forward. Red Leader backed up and let the soldier hold Patryk down by his shoulders by one hand, the other hand holding his wrists together behind his back. Patryk didn't struggle.

“Let this be a warning to all of you, as well.” Red Leader addressed the other soldiers in the room. They glanced at each other uneasily, dreading what their leader was going to do next. They could guess, but the reality would probably be worse than whatever they could imagine. Red Leader raised his gun, aiming it at Patryk. He seemed to be hesitating. Patryk couldn't see what he was doing as Red Leader was behind him, but he could read the fear in Paul’s eyes clear enough to tell it wasn't good.

“Paul, can you look at me?” Patryk whispered. Paul managed to drag his gaze away from the firearm in Red Leader’s hand to look at Patryk. “Are you really a… Traitor?” He asked quietly. Paul hesitated, fighting the urge to look away and pay attention to whatever Red Leader was planning.

“Yes. I can't lie to you. But I promise Pat, I love you. That wasn't a ruse. I fell for you the moment I joined the army. All I wanted was to get close to Red Leader, kill him and the red army would be stopped… But when I met you I just wanted to stop him and then escape with you and live a happy life by your side.” Paul was starting to cry now, his emotions spilling out. The realization hit him like a train- he would never get to live that happy life now. Both he and Patryk would he killed, never to see each other again. If only Paul believed in an afterlife.

“I would have liked that.” Patryk stated, a sad smile on his face. “I wish you wou-” he was cut off by the sound of a gun firing, his eyes going wide. Paul choked back a scream, cursing himself for not paying attention to Red Leader. Their guards were down. Patryk lurched forward. His blood ran cold, his mouth dropped open in a silent scream of agony. 

“Pat? Pat! Look at me, just look at me…” Paul begged, watching his lover writhe in pain. Red Leader had shot him in the back, the bullet jamming itself under the man’s ribs. Some would say he missed the target of the man’s heart, but the bullet went exactly where Red Leader wanted it to. The bullet shot wouldn't kill him instantly, instead plaguing him with a slow, torturous death. Paul didn't take his eyes off Patryk for a moment, his breathing heavy with fear. He knew they were going to die. But he wanted to get it over with, for it to be quick and painless. Not like this.

“You two, stand back” Red Leader barked orders above them, and Paul felt the hands on his shoulder’s retreat. His first instinct was to jump up and attack Red Leader in some way, but before he could make a move, Red Leader shot him in the stomach. He coughed and struggled to keep himself upright, his eyes wide. Red Leader twirled the gun on his finger, his face cold and emotionless.

“Come on, let's leave them be. They'll be dead soon anyway. Anyone else who betrays me will end up the same way.” He was addressing the other soldiers in the room now. “A slow painful death, one reserved for traitors.” Red Leader grimaced, spitting on the ground near Patryk before turning and leaving the room, the other soldiers following him close behind.

The door shut behind him, but Patryk didn't hear it. His senses were dulling, the pain in his ribs white hot. It took all of his strength to not fall on his side and give up right then and there. Paul shuffled closer to him on his knees, painful wheezing breaths escaping his lips with each movement he made. The bullet felt as if it had ripped through his stomach and lodges itself in his spine, which very well could have been the case. Warm blood seeped out of the wound, staining his clothing and dripping onto the floor. With every movement he made, more of the liquid gushed from the hole in his stomach, making him want to scream in agony. Patryk had hardly moved at all since he had been shot, finding that staying still didn't aggravate the wound as much. His chests still stung and his veins felt cold, but at least it wasn't excruciating. Paul have up trying to shuffle closer, instead letting himself fall against Patryk’s chest. The movement made Paul wheeze in pain, coughing as the bullet inside him shifted. Blood spurted from his lips, dribbling down his chin. Patryk stifled a gasp as the impact, the pain overtaking him for a moment as he finally let himself fall to the floor on his back. He wanted to cry, it hurt so damn bad.

“P-pat…” He heard Paul mutter, hardly audible. His voice was weak from pain, as if each word had to be pulled from him. Blood bubbled at his lips as he breathed, chest heaving as he fought for breath. “ I l...love you.” Patryk raised his hand slowly, wiping the blood from Paul's lips.

“I love you too. I'm s...sorry it had to be this way.” Patryk said back, pressing his lips to Paul’s lovingly. Paul didn't have the strength to kiss back, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. With every passing second, he felt his life slipping away from him. Patryk held Paul’s head against his chest, crying quietly. Finally he felt Paul go lax, his shoulders slumping. Patryk had been there to Paul’s last dying breath, no reason for him to keep breathing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request/mention any other possible outcomes u can think of


End file.
